


Make it Shine.

by irebelasmavhenan



Series: Begin Again [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: This was it, they had danced around their feelings for weeks but with the battle around the corner Alistair had to speak his truth.
Relationships: Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Begin Again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535009
Kudos: 9





	Make it Shine.

Anora was staring him down with a knowing look.

"It's the warden, isn't it? Gareion?" 

Alistair blushed and scoffed "How could you possibly...did Morrigan tell you?" 

His queen rolled her eyes "You two look at eachother like the other is water in a desert. If you're asking my permission to have a...mistress? I suppose...it's fine. We don't have any love lost between us."

Alistair sighed, except confessing to his "wife" was clearly easier than how it'll be to confess to the elf in question.

\------

Gareion blinked, multiple times as he spoke and then shook his head "This isn't a funny joke Alistair." 

Alistair shook his head "It's not one! I love you Gareion."

The mage sighed, clasping his hands together and staring down at them. "I am not...like others...if you expect..."

"I love your laugh and smile, how rare they are. I love patient and understanding you are. None of this love inside of me requires anything but your presence in my life. I respect your boundaries love."

A cute blush reached Gareion's ears and he moved to embrace him. 

"I accept you Gareion."

Gareion sobbed softly "I accept you too Vhenan. I will be by your side for as long as you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> gnarledelfroot.tumblr.com 
> 
> ty for all the kudos and comments. this is the last for this series. my next one will be about my female cousland.


End file.
